


Showtime!

by TereziMakara



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Singing, Turing Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: Mettaton performs with his beloved ghost cousin.





	Showtime!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ried (riiiied)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riiiied/gifts).



> Created for Turing Fest!

_So when you're caught in a landslide_  
_I'll be there for you, I'll be there for you_  
_And in the rain, give you sunshine_  
_I'll be there for you, I'll be there for you_  
  
_And every time that you're lonely_  
_Every time that you're feeling low, you should know_  
_I'll be there for you, I'll be there for you_  
_I'll be there for you, you know_

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much, and I was super excited to get to draw them for you! :D  
> This was a lot of fun, and I hope you like it! <3
> 
> Lyrics from _Landslide_ by Oh Wonder.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/174959466776/mettaton-and-napstablook-performing-together)


End file.
